Twelve Days of Christmas, Day six (good people)
by AnimeBook's
Summary: 'Hey we just found this phone in Chinese Dragon Buffet parking lot. We will leave it with front desk. Please let the owner know. Thanks'


It was the next day after Spencer try to do his Christmas shopping. He went out to lunch with JJ and Henry at JJ's favorite Chinese restaurant.

When they got out of the car Henry had somehow pulled everything out of his diaper bag so Spencer got the three year old out of his car seat while his mother gathered up the strewn items.

Spencer took Henry to there seats and sat him down in the high chair while JJ put her coat and purse on the inside of the booth where she was sitting while Spencer set on the other side of the table. She went to go get a few things that Henry liked to eat, while Spencer sat with his godson and waited for their drinks.

When JJ came back with a small plate of stuff for Henry and sat down so Spencer could go get his plate. Spencer had just sat down with his plate and was getting ready to put some noodles into his mouth and JJ had just Departed the table to get her food when Henry said.

"I gots to go potty."

Spencer put down his Fork and scooted out of the booth and unbuckling Henry from the high chair he put the boy on the floor and grab JJ's purse throwing it over his shoulder and making his way to the bathroom.

When they got back to the table JJ was back with her own plate and she helped get Henry back in his highchair and they all began to eat.

Spencer was halfway done with his plate of food when he thought he heard his phone ring and cut off so he picked up his light fall jacket that he had been wearing earlier because it was a fairly warm day for December but when he checked his jacket pockets there was no phone so then he checked his pants pockets and once again his phone was not there.

He was checking his Satchel bag and muttering to himself. " maybe I left my phone at home on the living room table?" He questioned before putting his Satchel bag back down and finishing his plate.

He had just gotten back to the table with dessert and had just taken a bite of the donut like pastry when JJ's phone ring.

JJ who was trying to stop Henry from squishing his cubed Jell-O glanced at her phone and then passed it to Spencer.

"It's Morgan, can you answer it please?"

Spencer took the phone and said, "sure." But Spencer had just missed it when he tried to answer it, so he called back Morgan to find out what the other man wanted.

"Hello?"

"Hi Morgan, what's up?"

Morgan laughed slightly on the other end of the line. "So I just got this text saying that somebody found your phone pretty boy in the parking lot at Chinese Dragon Buffet."

Spencer blank and looked at JJ who not knowing what Morgan was saying just glanced back at him.

"Oh! OK, thanks for letting me know, bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and handed it back to JJ and started to scoot out of the bench.

" so what did he want Spence?" She asked.

"He said that he got a text from somebody on my phone saying they found it and turned it into the front of the restaurant."

He walked around the corner and walked up to the front desk waiting for the two gentlemen behind the desk to be done with the customers they were helping and then spoke when one of them turned to him.

"Hi, I was told you have my phone up?" He sent for questioning tone. The one guy in front of the cash register nodded and handed him a phone, and yep it was his. The silver flip phone with a Tartus charm from the Doctor Who show dangling from the antenna.

"Oh thank you." He told the man behind the counter and made his way back to his seat. When he sat back down he immediately went to his text messages and found that whoever had found his phone had sent a message to the first 5 people on it.

JJ,

Morgan,

Hotch,

Eric,

Dave,

He clicked on Morgan's name to read the message that was sent.

'Hey we just found this phone in Chinese Dragon Buffet parking lot. We will leave it with front desk. Please let the owner know. Thanks'

"I'm glad to see that they're still some generally nice people in the world." Spencer said as he put his phone into one of the pockets of his Satchel bag and then laugh has Henry turned away Shiley as a young girl presumably around his age that he had been giggling and looking at throughout the meal went past and said bye bye which is God's son responded by and waved.

He and JJ glanced at one another and laughed.

'Yes thank God there was some generally good people in the world.'


End file.
